Optical communication using an optical fiber is vigorously performed. As the optical communication is developed, high density mounting of the optical fiber is required. Further; it is considered that an optical connector used to connect the optical fiber is made compact and an optical module is mounted at high density, etc.
In comparison with a conventional SC type connector, an MU type connector is about one fourth in cross section and is compact. Further, an MT optical connector fixedly arranging a multicore optical fiber therein is recently widely used.
The present invention provides an optical connector housing for accommodating a ferrule of an optical connector in one aspect. This optical connector housing comprises:
arm portions respectively extending forward from both end sides of a base end wall;
an opening angle driving cam member arranged between the arm portions; and
a slider for advancing and retreating said opening angle driving cam member in an extending direction of said arm portion;
wherein an engaging portion engaged with a connecting partner side is formed on each of tip sides of both said arm portions;
a tip portion of the arm portion on at least one side has an arm extending portion extended and formed forward from said engaging portion;
a cam following face moved by the retreating movement of said opening angle driving cam member and angularly opening the arm portion is formed in each of inner walls of both said arm portions; and
the engagement of the engaging portion on the tip side of said arm portion with the connecting partner is released by the angular opening of said arm portion.
The invention provides an optical connector housing for accommodating a ferrule of an optical connector in another aspect. This optical connector housing comprises:
arm portions respectively extending forward from both end sides of a base end wall;
an opening angle driving cam member arranged between the arm portions; and
a slider for advancing and retreating said opening angle driving cam member in an extending direction of said arm portion;
wherein an engaging portion engaged with a connecting partner side is formed on each of tip sides of both said arm portions;
a cam following face moved by the retreating movement of said opening angle driving cam member and angularly opening the arm portion is formed in each of inner walls of both said arm portions;
said cam following face has a taper-shaped face rising on a rear side, and a stationary face having no inclination and flatly extending backward from a terminal end of this taper-shaped face; and
the opening angle of the arm portion is held by abutting the opening angle driving cam member on the stationary face of said arm portion.
The invention also provides an optical connector. This optical connector comprises:
an optical connector housing; and
a ferrule accommodated to said optical connector housing and connected and fixed to the tip side of an optical fiber;
said optical connector housing having:
arm portions respectively extending forward from both end sides of a base end wall;
an opening angle driving cam member arranged between the arm portions; and
a slider for advancing and retreating said opening angle driving cam member in an extending direction of said arm portion;
wherein said opening angle driving cam member is arranged on a rear side of said ferrule;
an engaging portion engaged with a connecting partner side is formed on each of tip sides of both said arm portions;
a cam following face moved by the retreating movement of said opening angle driving cam member and angularly opening the arm portion is formed in each of inner walls of both said arm portions;
said optical fiber is an optical fiber of an optical fiber cord;
the outer circumference of an optical fiber core exposed by removing an outer cover of said optical fiber cord is covered with a sleeve-shaped member; and
an end portion of the outer cover of the optical fiber cord member is fixed to an outer circumferential portion of said sleeve-shaped member, and said sleeve-shaped member is freely moved relatively with respect to the optical fiber core along a longitudinal direction of the optical fiber core.
The invention further provides another optical connector. This optical connector comprises:
an optical connector housing; and
a ferrule accommodated to said optical connector housing and connected and fixed to the tip side of an optical fiber;
said optical connector housing having:
arm portions respectively extending forward from both end sides of a base end wall;
an opening angle driving cam member arranged between the arm portions; and
a slider for advancing and retreating said opening angle driving cam member in an extending direction of said arm portion;
wherein said opening angle driving cam member is arranged on a rear side of said ferrule;
an engaging portion engaged with a connecting partner side is formed on each of tip sides of both said arm portions;
a cam following face moved by the retreating movement of said opening angle driving cam member and angularly opening the arm portion is formed in each of inner walls of both said arm portions;
said optical fiber is an optical fiber of an optical fiber cord;
an optical fiber core of the optical fiber cord exposed by removing an outer cover is pulled out of a rear end of said ferrule;
an outer circumference of the optical fiber core exposed by removing said outer cover is covered with a sleeve-shaped member;
a tensile strength fiber of the optical fiber cord exposed together with said optical fiber core by removing the outer cover is arranged in an outer circumferential portion of said sleeve-shaped member;
a member for fixation is fitted to the outer circumferential portion of said sleeve-shaped member arranging this tensile strength fiber therein by putting said tensile strength fiber therebetween;
irregularities are formed in at least one of an inner wall face of this member for fixation and an outer circumferential face portion of the sleeve-shaped member opposed to this inner wall face; and
the sleeve-shaped member and the member for fixation nip and fix said tensile strength fiber by utilizing a convex portion of said irregularities.
The invention further provides an optical connector connecting structure for connecting an optical connector to a connecting object and releasing this connection. The optical connector of this optical connector connecting structure comprises:
a ferrule for accommodating and fixing the tip side of an optical fiber; and
an optical connector housing for accommodating this ferrule;
wherein said optical connector housing has a slider freely advanced and retreated;
said optical connector housing has arm portions respectively extending forward from both end sides of a base end wall, and an engaging portion engaged with said connecting object is formed on each of tip sides of both the arm portions;
a tip side of said slider is located between said arm portions, and an opening angle driving cam member is arranged on this tip side of the slider;
a cam following face moved by the retreating movement of said opening angle driving cam member and angularly opening the arm portion is formed in each of inner walls of both the arm portions of said optical connector housing;
an engagement receiving portion engaged with said engaging portion of each of both the arm portions of said optical connector housing is arranged in said connecting object;
a guide mechanism for guiding attaching and detaching movements of the optical connector with respect to the connecting object is arranged in said slider and a connecting object side;
when the slider is slid to the connecting object side in accordance with said guide mechanism, the optical connector housing is pressed against the slider and said engaging portion is automatically engaged with said engagement receiving portion; and
when the slider is slid in an opposite direction in accordance with the guide mechanism, said cam following face is moved by the movement of said opening angle driving cam member so that said arm portion is angularly opened and said engaging portion is disengaged from said engagement receiving portion.
The invention further provides another optical connector connecting structure. The optical connector of this optical connector connecting structure comprises:
a ferrule for accommodating and fixing the tip side of an optical fiber;
an optical connector housing for accommodating this ferrule; and
an external housing for covering the outside of said optical connector housing;
wherein said optical connector housing has a slider freely advanced and retreated;
said optical connector housing has arm portions respectively extending forward from both end sides of a base end wall, and an engaging portion engaged with said connecting object is formed on each of tip sides of both the arm portions;
a tip side of said slider is located between said arm portions, and an opening angle driving cam member is arranged on this tip side of the slider;
a cam following face moved by the retreating movement of said opening angle driving cam member and angularly opening the arm portion is formed in each of inner walls of both the arm portions of said optical connector housing;
an insert portion projected forward is formed on a tip side of said external housing; and
an insert receiving portion inserting said insert portion of said external housing thereinto is arranged on said connecting object side connected to said optical connector.